1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release apparatus for a knife plate of a saw grinding machine and, more particularly, to a quick-release apparatus used for and selectively abutted against a knife plate of a saw grinding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in China Patent Publication No. 200720182884.2 is an adjustable apparatus for a saw grinding machine. The apparatus includes a base member, a cutting board and a fixture unit. A slot is longitudinally formed on the cutting board and corresponds to a positioned hole of the base member. A limited slot is formed longitudinally on the cutting board and corresponds to a limited element of the base member. The limited slot is limited to be disposed at the limited element as to position the cutting board via the limited element. And the cutting board is able to longitudinally slide along the limited slot on the base member. After finishing adjusting the height of the cutting board with respect to the base member, the cutting board is fixed onto a fixed hole of the base member by the fixture unit.
However, to detach the cutting board from the base member, because the fixture unit is in form of hexagonal nut, it needs to use a suitable hand tool to detach the hexagonal nut. So that detachment of the fixture unit from the cutting board is inconvenient and wastes time.